


The Queen in the North and her King

by Hanoj



Series: Everything will fall into the right places at the right time [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanoj/pseuds/Hanoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You love her. She loves her,” Greatjon keeps talking without getting any response from him, but the old man knows he is listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen in the North and her King

 

“The _King_ has arrived!” shouted Jaime who just finished his sparring at the training yard. The horses entered the castle ground with thunderous sound. Brienne and her companions arrived from days of patrol to check the rumours of the living dead in the forest nearest Winterfell.

As Brienne swings her feet from her horse and landed on the ground with a mighty thud, Jaime approaches with a smile. Seeing the ‘wench’ always makes his day brighter and warmer in spite the coldness of the North. She is the sun who keeps shining brightly in spite her appearance. Everyone in Westeros respect and are frightened of the woman in front him. After all, this is the woman who led the Great War, the woman who slew one of the dragons of the Dragon Queen and the same woman who defeated Barristan Selmy in trial by combat. The woman whom the Dragon Queen bends her knee on the iron throne hall.  

Jaime can see beyond the armour of furs she wears. Beneath the plain face and manly body, he can see the woman he respects so much. Her face stone-itched, but he sees the shy and insecure maid in those astonishing eyes.

“Wench”, he murmurs beneath his breath when others are out of earshot. She gave a small nod and stopped beside him. He wants to reach her big, calloused hand and squeeze it, but things have change. She is now the most powerful woman in Westeros, who is referred as the Dragonslayer and Lady King in songs. She is the Lady King whom both Queens trust their lives and lives of their men. It sounds funny to Jaime as kings are men, but this woman is more than any man he have known.

“Ser Jaime”, she greeted him with sparkling eyes. She stands tall wearing her Stark furs of grey and hands on the hilt of Oathkeeper. He grins at her thinking how she wears both Stark and Lannister colors. They stand face to face for couple of seconds before he made way for her to walk on her right. Walking side by side with her along the corridors and grounds of Winterfell is one of his favorite things to do. This is when he appreciates the beauty and silence of the North and reminisce his journey with his companion – Brienne.

“Is – Where is the Queen?” she asks in a low voice that Jaime thought he was imagining her voice. They walked in steady, surefooted pace, towing four squires – 1 his and 3 hers. He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes seeing the softness of her expression.

“She’s in her solar, wen – my lady. She’s waiting for you,” he said in an equally low voice that was drowned by the chattering of the four boys following them. He wished that she would come to his chamber first and talks with him for hours. Instead, he will have to wait for hours until the cold Northern night comes and he will sit with her near the hearth until she’ll retreat to her bedchamber she’s sharing with the Queen in the North. He lets out a deep breath and she halts.

“It’s a fine morning, my dears. I have no need of all of you for now, so you can go ahead and do whatever you want to do,” she said softly to her squires who nod and retreated. He nods to his squire to follow his fellow. When the young boys are gone, she faces him and smiles, reaching out his left hand and drags him to his bedchamber.

Once inside, she closed the door and barred it. “Is everything alright, Jaime?” her first question. Her eyes full of concern. He stared at those astonishing blue eyes and shakes his head. For a moment he hesitated, but he eventually flings his arms around her and hugs her tightly. He is afraid that she’ll shove him hard or worst slit his throat with her dagger. He closed his eyes and buried his face on the curve of her neck, inhaling her scent. Her body tensed under his embrace, but she returns his hug. They clung to each other for what seems like hours. It was Brienne who disentangles herself from him. He suddenly feels cold when she removes herself from him.

“I have missed you wench. Sansa is cruel to me for she doesn’t allow me to go with you on patrol. Why is she like that?” he said and reaches out for her hand again.

“Her Grace needs a reliable man to keep her safe when I am away. I can’t trust anyone else with that except you,” she answers without taking her eyes of him.

“Ah, so it is your idea to leave me bored in this cold place then.”

“I cannot risk the safety of Her Grace, Jaime. You must stay here when I am away,” she added.

“Greatjon can do that. He is a loyal Stark man,” reasoning out. He doesn’t understand why she has to leave him when he can be with her.

“Her Grace trusts Greatjon, but I trust you. Stay!”

“As my King commands,” he said seriously before pulling a face. She dropped his hand from hers and shoves him away from her smiling. He notices she acts naturally when they are alone.

“Do not call me that,” she said firmly as she blushes.

“Ah! You want Queen Sansa remove my head from my shoulders for discourtesy?” he said and she snorted.

“My King, it is Queen Sansa who firmly said that you will be addressed and treated a King. You forgot that? Or perhaps you forgot when Queen Daenerys bended her knee to you and called you her King,” he said playfully and watches Brienne’s face turns into a Lannister color. She became as silent as a grave.

“Wench?”

“Kingslayer,” she responded.

“Dragonslayer,” he retorted and smiles as he sees her grunt in annoyance. He then laughed hard and hoped she won’t remove his head with Oathkeeper.

\---

Brienne stripped all her clothes and scrubbed her body clean with the wash basin the servant left on her bedchamber. She is naked as her name day when Sansa enters their bedchamber. Instinctively, the lady knight whirls around covering the appropriate areas of her body with her large hands. Sansa approaches her lady knight with a smile, the hem skirt flowing smoothly against the floor. Her hair kissed by fire flows like water against her back.

“Your Grace,” the taller woman greets her with a bow. Brienne hunch her back and looked around to find her robe. Sansa’s smile gets wider as she gets closer to her lady knight. In a fluid motion, the queen stands in front of her lady knight and hugs her across the waist. Brienne instantly uncross her arms to accommodate the young queen. She buried her face between two small unbound breasts. In this position, she feels safe. There’s no other person in Seven Kingdoms who makes her feel home.

“I’ve missed you, my love,” the young queen murmured to her knight’s chest. She inhales her scent, a very familiar scent that makes her feel protected and _home_ during their travel back to the North years ago. She looks up meeting the bluer eyes of the lady knight. Blue eyes meet blue. Those blue eyes keep Sansa hopeful during their way back home. While some says Brienne’s eyes are like sapphires, they are like the winter rose of the North to Sansa, of Winterfell. Blue eyes framed in pale eyelashes. Now, those eyes are looking down at her sparkling like the winter rose on its first bloom.

“You must rest after your patrol. I’ll let the servants bring food for us,” she still murmured against the pale, freckled chest that starting to rise faster. She smiles against Brienne’s chest as she can hear her heart beats faster under her ear. She caressed the soft skin of her back and feels excited as Brienne lets out a moan.

She traces the lady knight’s collarbone with soft kisses, ascending to the base of her neck to the firm muscles of the impossibly long neck. Her mouth went to her jaw and she kisses and licks her jawline. Brienne bents forward and hold her queen’s tiny waist and return her kisses. Mouth pressed together, tongues darting from one another, Sansa couldn’t tell who the source of moans is.

She slides her leg upward, making contact with Brienne’s naked thigh. Sansa smiles between hungry kisses. The taller woman grunts and holds her waist firmly and lifts her up. She instinctively crosses her legs around the broad waist of the lady knight while she was slowly pressed to the wall. She clings to her neck, kissing every skin her soft lips can reach. As strong as she is, Brienne holds Sansa with one hand while the other is unlacing her clothes.

Sansa never imagined sharing bodily pleasure with another woman when she was ten and three, naïve and full of dreams. After everything that happened, she falls in love with the most honorable knight in the land. It is she that she ever wanted. She feels the unconditional love that this strong woman gave her. It is with her lady knight, her lady king, that she found realisation of her once dreams.

She moans as Brienne lifts her higher and pressed against the wall, kissing her firm breasts. She didn’t know how this strong woman managed to remove her clothes, and she didn’t care. All she cares is the wet mouth adoring her breasts. She gasps at every suck the strong woman made. Every flick of her tongue on her hard nipple makes her moan in an unladylike manner. She tangles her fingers to her short straw-coloured hair, eyes closed, savouring the pleasure she had never found elsewhere.

After what seems hours, she feels Brienne lowers her but her feet still not touching the cold floor. Instead, she was carried to their bed. They stumbled on their bed, mouths crashed against one another not long after her back hit the soft mattress. As the strong woman kisses starting to descend from her mouth, she lets out moans every time her full lips touch her skin. Her calloused hands constantly rub the skin of her side, her thighs and her folds. The heat polling in her belly increases as the lady knight slowly licks her way down. She closes her eyes and brace for the ultimate burst, holding the straw-coloured hair firmly.

\---

The moans of the She-wolf are loud against the thick, oak door. Jaime is standing outside the door guarding his queen from any person who will do harm to her. Instead, he hears her moan and scream the name of her lady love – his wench. Deep inside, Jaime wished that he is in that chamber, sharing the bed not with the Queen in the North, but with the Lady King – his wench. He would like to feel his body pressed against hers, his hands snaking across her body that only he can do in his dreams. His heart is broken into million pieces every time he hears the Queen in the North moans of pleasure. Several times he thought of bursting through that door and snatches the wench.

“Lannister! We’ll guard here at the hallway,” Greatjon called him from the end of the hallway. He didn’t notice the old man left his post on the other side of the door. Jaime cleared his mind from unpleasant thoughts brought by the noises inside the chamber. The bedchamber is quiet now.

“Come now, Ser Jaime. No one can harm Her Grace while her King is around,” Greatjon clasped his hand to his right shoulder. “We guard the only entrance of the hallway. There’s no other way an intruder can get through that door unless it has wings.” The hulking man pointed the heavy oak door.

Jaime nods at the older man and walks with him towards the hallway entrance. His mind is still left to the woman who may be peacefully sleeping on the wide bed, hands protectively holding the Queen.

“You love her, don’t you?” he was startled at the question of the older man. He doesn’t know what or how to answer.

“Lannister, I can see it as plain as the sun in your face. Every time you hear those noises, I can see your world crumbles. Gods, wipe your face. You didn’t know your crying,” the man talks to him without looking at him.

Jaime realises that his cheeks are indeed wet. Was he crying? Why is he crying? He automatically wipes his face with the sleeve of his tunic.

“You love her. She loves her,” Greatjon keeps talking without getting any response from him, but the old man knows he is listening.

“Love is something that even all the gold of the Lannisters can’t buy. It doesn’t have a price. If you truly love her, tell her. You can’t hide your feelings forever,” his companion mumbles between bites of the cake he is holding.

After several minutes, Sansa came out from the bedchamber, cheeks flushed and smiling. Behind her walks Brienne, face stone-itched as ever. As she approached them, the Queen’s face turns sour at him but held a slight smile to Greatjon as she passes. The old man gave him a slight nod and followed the queen.

“Ser Jaime?” Brienne asked.

“Yes,” he answers right away.

 “I would like to practice at the training yard today. Would you like to join me?” she asks shyly. Her voice stutters.

“Gods, you have unbelievable endurance. After that…” he smiled as he sees her face turned red again. He is aware the she knows what he means. She clenches and unclenches her fists. She walked past him and huffs as she passes.

He smiles wide. At least, she will be his and he will be hers in the training yard.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
